


Arme Thaumaturgy：奇术幻想

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: -Of course,I do love you.





	Arme Thaumaturgy：奇术幻想

[4]

浓烟掩盖了血的腥气，刺得他眼睛酸涩。远处火光冲天，橘金伴随赤红跳动，数百年的城镇于这片烈焰中付之一炬。他踹开一具具冰冷的怪物尸体，沿着来路，准备远离这里。

突然有什么抓住了他的脚腕。

他转身，发现从尸堆中伸出一只被烧得焦黑的手——或是称为爪子更合适。他轻易甩开了那只手，被握住的皮肤上留下了一层黑色碳迹。

没想到还有漏网之鱼，是自己的疏忽。

“为什么……为什么要杀他们……”

“他们曾经也是人类……！！！”

怪物从快要完全断开的喉咙中发出破败不堪地嘶吼。

 

但现在不是了。

随着他置于胸前的手做出向下按压动作，数根金色长刺从怪物胸口刺出，把它变成了一个金光闪闪的海胆。

然而出乎意料的是，本该飞溅一地的黑红血液汇聚成尖锐的利爪，向他的面部袭来——

Bluhen猛的睁开眼。

午后暖融融的阳光洒进窗户，在窗边留下倒影，窗外枝叶随风细语。

……居然睡着了，魔药研究果然无聊。

没有惊喜，没有意外，按部就班死记硬背，就算是没有魔力的人类，只要记性够好也能掌握大概。

Bluhen感慨着自己已经无聊到研究这种无聊的东西了。双倍的无聊并不会转化成喜悦，只会像魔药学本身一样，死板地变成二次方。

他把掉在地上的书和药材捡起放回桌子上，接着用双手勾住桌子一边，半俯下身，猫一样伸起懒腰。

在他做这个动作的同时，房间里的空间像被投入石子的湖面，原本平静的表面被打破，出现了波动。随着“嗡”的一声，一个人从连接着另外一个空间的门走了出来。

Arme Thaumaturgy走出传送门的瞬间，就看到了正把自己拉成长条的Bluhen。在舒展动作下，衬衣的衣摆就显得有些过短了，露出一大截皮肤，劲瘦的腰际和平坦的小腹一览无余。

门在身后缓缓关闭，Arme Thaumaturgy则愣在原地。

“Arme？你怎么回来了？”Bluhen一点一点挪起身，歪头看向Arme Thaumaturgy。

学院实行住宿制，于是他特地给Arme Thaumaturgy开了一条“后门”，让后者可以在闲暇时间快速来回。不过回来的时间肯定不应该是现在。

听到声音，Arme Thaumaturgy回过神来，开始思考该怎么尽可能简洁地向Bluhen解释。

“今天是符文课。”

“然后呢？”

“导师说我们做得太烂，不想再看到我们这些庸才，并让我们全部滚回去。”Arme Thaumaturgy重复着记忆里导师的话，不经意间皱起眉头，“还说如果明天还是没有人能刻出像样的符文，就终止课程并判我们所有人不及格。”

“符文啊。”Bluhen用使人琢磨不透的语气重复了这几个字。

“是的。”Arme Thaumaturgy严肃地点头。

“那种东西的成绩也不重要吧。”

“不行，我不能接受成绩报告上出现‘不及格’这三个字。”

“Arme对自己的要求真是严格。”Arme Thaumaturgy危机感十足的模样让Bluhen有些想笑，“所以你打算怎么办？”

Arme Thaumaturgy深吸一口气，“我希望你能给我一些指导。我们的那位导师除了扔出一块符文当示例，其他什么也没有教。”

“如果是我来教你的话，这算不算是一种‘作弊’？”

“我没有想……”

没等他说完，就看到Bluhen露出恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“既然诚心诚意地请求了，那我肯定要帮你。”Bluhen走到他面前，张开双臂，“来，抱住我。”

Arme Thaumaturgy再次愣住了。由对方亲口提出这种要求还是第一次，这就造成了他的犹豫。他机械性挪动过去，僵硬的抱住对方，Bluhen的体温透过布料传递过来。

“我倒是觉得你们导师做得没错，符文这东西需要的是感知力。普通人永远都无法与魔力之源共鸣，但魔力作为筑成世界的一部分，却可以被一小部分人感知到。产生共鸣则可以使用魔力，感知到魔力的存在则可以倾听神的声音……”

Bluhen的声音像远山雾气般缥缈，若即若离。

“Arme？你在听吗？”

“……”

Bluhen说的他一点都没听到。

“好吧前面那些都无关紧要。”Bluhen把头靠在Arme Thaumaturgy的肩膀上，拉起他的手贴上自己的胸口，“来，有什么感觉吗？”

 

布料的细腻触感……心脏地跳动感……花与叶的淡香……

以及从内心深处慢慢滋生出的……

渴望？

柔软的白羽拂过心尖，不可避免地带起一阵酥痒。Arme Thaumaturgy的指尖被看不到的魔力引导着，一路向下。撩起衣角，掌心贴上Bluhen的腹部。

对方因肌肤被碰触眯起了眼睛，但并没有制止他。

灵魂深处传来温柔的呢喃声，古老的言灵低吟回响着，将感官拽入深潭。Arme Thaumaturgy情不自禁地侧头吻上Bluhen的嘴唇。如亲吻着柔软的花瓣，从唇角至舌尖，纠缠间隐约有了水声。

想要更深入的……

舌尖突然传来的刺痛让Arme Thaumaturgy瞬间清醒过来，Bluhen朝他眨眨眼，软绵绵地挂在他身上，眼瞳和唇间蒙着一层水光。

“初次共鸣被魔力吸引是很正常的事。就结果来看，你做的很好。”Bluhen用指尖按了按自己的下唇，气息也有些紊乱。“听到了吧，来自创世神的声音。符文原本是神的语言的一部分，是人类从神语中窃来的力量。”

 

神的声音？

为什么对我来说，那更像是……你的声音？

 

Arme Thaumaturgy努力把杂乱的思绪全部抛到脑后。与Bluhen的魔力共鸣终止后，大脑里依然残留着杂音，身体也感到无比疲惫。

Bluhen也了解他的状态，伸出一只手轻抚他的脸颊，“去休息一下吧。”

“好。”Arme Thaumaturgy同意了，顺手把Bluhen也一起拖去了卧室。

“等一下，我还用不着休息……”

“可是我想和你一起。”

Arme Thaumaturgy把Bluhen塞到床上，自己也靠着他躺下，双手环住他的腰，低头轻轻轻吻他的嘴唇。简单的一触即离，之后把他的头揽到自己胸口。

Bluhen能感觉到，Arme Thaumaturgy的下巴就靠在自己的头顶。少年的心跳依旧清晰有力，只是有些别的什么在微妙间出现了变化。

 

在Arme Thaumaturgy入学之前，Bluhen一直都是和他睡在一起，只是不知道从什么时候开始，被抱的人变成了自己。以往，Bluhen有时会半开玩笑地对Arme Thaumaturgy说如果你能做到什么什么，我就奖励你一个吻。于是Arme Thaumaturgy就会认真地完成他的要求，等待奖励。再后来Arme Thaumaturgy会直接扣住自己的后脑勺吻上来。而原本生涩地亲吻也开始逐渐有了侵略性。

难道是自己要求的太严格了？

激发了小孩子的争强好胜？

Bluhen想不明白。

 

…………

 

打扮怪异的人失去骨骼支撑一样瘫在教室讲台的靠椅上，杂乱的头发下一副诡异的面具挡住了大半张脸，看不清面容，唯有脖子上锁着的那条长锁链格外引人注目。

他用眼角余光扫遍教室，发出怪异的笑音：“咳咳咳……昨天的话你们都没听懂？怎么还有这么多不知死活的人赶着要来拿不及格？”

教室传来一阵窃窃私语。

“有自知之明的现在就离开，我就当这门课你们没选。”

这下教室又重归安静，有几个人真的开始收拾东西准备走人了。

符文课导师脸上依旧是不明所以的笑，不过带上了几分轻蔑。

 

又是一群自以为是想要凑学分的家伙。如果符文入门真的像他们想象的那么简单，人类又何必耗费近千年时间对其进行研究？

等到该走的都走了后，导师把作为符文铭刻基石的血石扔给了剩下的人。又瘫回到靠椅上。

 

要刻的符文名为「祈求」，使用后有一定几率对人的力量进行一个小增幅。

最低级的血石躺在手中，从外表上看，跟普通石头好像没有任何区别。Arme Thaumaturgy抽出刻刀，闭上了眼。

「祈求」的示例纹样在脑海中浮现，呢喃声随之而来。Arme Thaumaturgy跟随直觉地引导在血石表面留下一道道刻痕。

 

“行了，别再浪费时间，全部交上来。”

在他刻下最后一刀时，导师的声音同时响起。最后排的同学从后向前收走了刻完的符文。

导师漫不经心地翻动着一桌子“符文”，不合格的全部都被他直接扔进了垃圾桶。随着桌面上剩余的符文数量越来越少，众人的心也开始七上八下。

不会真的要全体都不及格了吧？

“那边那个，叫什么？”导师目光瞥向一个有着浅紫色短发的青年。

“Lunatic Psyker。”Lunatic Psyker站起身回答。

“拿走，作为玩具勉强合格了。”导师把符文抛向他，Lunatic Psyker堪堪接住。

 

总算有合格的了。一众人松了口气。

导师拿起桌上最后一块符文。那块符文的刻印与「祈求」大致相同又有所不同。按常理来说，这应该成为一个废品，但实际上这块符文却发出比「祈求」更强的力量。毫无疑问，使用它会获得比「祈求」更稳定且更强的增幅。

符文导师拿着那块符文走到了Arme Thaumaturgy面前。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Arme Thaumaturgy。”

“原来是你……怪不得……”听到他的名字，导师似乎出现了一瞬间的失神，随即又恢复了那副令人不爽的模样。

“这个符文我带走了。你们都合格了，去准备下一阶段课程吧。”他随意地挥挥手，离开了教室。

 

“那老家伙搞什么啊？”Lunatic Psyker把他刻出的符文石子一般上下抛动，“我们两个的有什么区别吗？”

“Lunatic Psyker和Arme Thaumaturgy做的都很好，倒是我这个……”Rune Slayer对着阳光打量着他从垃圾桶里找回来的自己的那块符文，上面的刻痕乱七八糟。

Lunatic Psyker看到Rune Slayer的鬼画符也忍不住发出嗤笑：“你这个没救了。”

等他再回头的时候，发现Arme Thaumaturgy已经不见了踪影。

“啧……那个Arme Thaumaturgy，到底什么来头？”

[5]

黏腻的空气缓缓流动，有什么柔软的东西在自己颈间蹭来蹭去。Arme Thaumaturgy稍一低头，看到Bluhen像小动物般温顺地沉睡沉睡在他怀里，呼吸时产生的气息均匀地扑在他的胸口。

又是这个梦。

自从跟Bluhen进行感知之后，Arme Thaumaturgy时不时会被同样的梦境围绕，梦的主角无一例外都是Bluhen，内容也惊人的相似。

但这个梦并没有使他困扰。

他像过去的无数次那样，伸出手，指尖从Bluhen的眉梢滑到到侧脸，从线条流畅的下巴到颈间凸起的喉结，顺着纤细的锁骨触摸至胸口裸露的皮肤。对方睡得很沉，丝毫感觉不到他的所作所为。Arme Thaumaturgy抽回手，又再次顺着他的腰际，触摸至尾椎。

铛——铛——铛……

早间的钟声敲了六下，梦境里的那份沉寂一下被打破，各种声响纷至沓来。

属于“真实”的世界苏醒了。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy从床铺坐起来，那些温热的气息依旧萦绕着他，汗水从额角滴落。

他把床单和换下的衣物一起扔进浴室。头顶花洒洒下的水珠透明又冰冷，溅到身上的瞬间忍不住想打哆嗦。他站在水幕中，头发湿漉漉地垂下来，灵魂像游离于夜幕的骤雨之间。

 

想要知道。

我对他而言究竟算是什么？

 

想要了解一切……

 

想要更多。

 

仅在梦境中徘徊是不够的。念想自阴暗潮湿处滋生，苔藓般攀附着心脏，哑声重复着让他去寻求答案。

 

…………

 

Bluhen回去的时候，天已经完全黑了。一个响指声，随着卧室夜光石制成的灯亮起来，他看到Arme Thaumaturgy正低头坐在他的床上。

“我以为你已经休息了呢。”Bluhen有些意外。

Arme Thaumaturgy抬起头，声音平静：“现在离第二天还有6分钟。”

“明天是有什么特别的事情吗？”

“不，是今天。”

“今天……？”Bluhen开始努力回忆。

时间对他来说只是身后虚幻缥缈的背景，一天和一万天没有任何区别。这之间经历了什么，发生了什么，到最后都被名为历史的洪流推倒淹没。

“还记得这个日期吗？”Arme Thaumaturgy拿出一张旧时的日历纸，上面简单画着一个垂耳兔脑袋。

“啊……这个是……”

Bluhen想起来了。

 

因为当初看出Lofty Executor羡慕其他孩子可以过生日，Bluhen就从日历上随便选了一天作为他的生日。那时候他多大来着……七岁还是八岁？

总之就是这种很随缘的选法，Lofty Executor，也就是现在的Arme Thaumaturgy的生日被确定了下来。

之后也有几次Bluhen突然想起来的时候，但大部分时间还是……根本就记不起来。总是要到新的一年才多少有些发觉去年好像有什么事没干。

这么一想就忍不住愧疚。如果Arme Thaumaturgy提醒他的话，Bluhen倒是很乐意与他一起度过这个对普通人而言有纪念意义的日子，问题是Arme Thaumaturgy又偏偏不是会主动提出这种要求的人。

 

“虽然可能来不及了……你有没有什么想要的礼物？”Bluhen试探地问到，又补上一句，“什么都可以。”

“前年我18岁生日的时候，你因为有急事外出没有回来。去年则因为课程的问题我没有办法回来。”Arme Thaumaturgy打开放在一边桌台上的蛋糕盒，露出里面装饰简洁的蛋糕，切下三块，“所以今年你要把这些补回来。”

“为什么是从前年开始补……”

“从更早之前的话，你要吃的更多。我一点也不介意你把整个蛋糕都吃了。”

Arme Thaumaturgy从切好的一块蛋糕上又切下来小块，用银制叉子叉起，喂给Bluhen。

“别……这三块就够受的了。你就不能切小点……”

因为对方坐着的缘故，Bluhen不得不弯下腰才能咬下蛋糕。蛋糕胚松软细腻，慕斯馅绵甜中带有丝丝薄荷的清凉。

“你不先尝一块吗？”

“不急。”

Arme Thaumaturgy从第二块蛋糕上切下小块递过去。

这次是树莓味的，中间夹心的树莓果肉被切开后流出艳红色汁液。

Bluhen迟疑了一下，还是咬住了那块蛋糕。树莓的酸甜中和了奶油的甜腻，鲜果汁液在口腔中溢开。

“礼物，我已经想好了。”

Arme Thaumaturgy从第三块蛋糕上切下小块的时候突然说。

“嗯？是什么？”

问出这句话的时候，钟表指针重合在数字12上。

Arme Thaumaturgy拽住Bluhen的领结，让两人的脸基本保持在同一高度，靠得很近，把第三小块蛋糕贴着Bluhen的嘴角喂了下去，不少奶油残留在他脸上。

“我要你。”

 

要我……？

 

Arme Thaumaturgy没给他更多的思考时间，扔开叉子，手指插入灰发间，吻上了他嘴角被故意留下的奶油。

湿润的舌尖先是蹭过唇角，接着Arme Thaumaturgy轻咬上了他的下唇，随后柔软温热占据了整个口腔，牙龈被舔吻，舌尖被反复吮吸。唇齿纠缠间，每个角落都被细细舔过，Arme Thaumaturgy认真品尝着属于第三块蛋糕的甜味和Bluhen的气息。

胸口的领结被紧紧拽住，口腔的空气又在不断被掠夺，大脑里噼里啪啦闪起火星，身体不由自主的燥热起来。

好在Arme Thaumaturgy在他快要窒息之前结束了这个过于激烈地吻。

然而并没有喘息的时间，Arme Thaumaturgy制住他的双手，把他推倒在床上。少年跨坐在他身上，俯身看着他。

“Arme，你在蛋糕里加了什么……”

Bluhen这会也察觉到发生在自己身上的不对劲了。魔力的流动不再顺畅，像是被凝固了一样。明明没有消失，但却渐渐感觉不到它们的存在，取而代之的是难忍的热潮和极度的空虚感。

“午夜之吻。”Arme Thaumaturgy用一只手按住他的双手，另一只手开始解开他的上衣。“一种罕见的香料。”

连制作这个蛋糕的人都夸赞了它的绝妙。

当然……对普通人来说确实只是作为香料而已，但对于有魔力的生物来说，这种可以让魔力紊乱的材料，作用不亚于人类的媚药。

 

Bluhen一时间拿不准不知道该说他对魔药的了解不行还是了解的太好。

 

其实这时候，自己明明只需要用一个醒梦魔咒就可以解决一切，还可以顺便用艾伊特结出冰锥把眼前这个不老实的小混蛋钉到墙上……

胡思乱想之际，上身衣物被脱下，胸口完全裸露出来，过高的体温导致空气扑上来时生出凉意，身体不由自主地抖了一下。

Arme Thaumaturgy把奶油抹到Bluhen的胸口，不经意时蹭到胸口挺立的乳尖，他低下头，湿润的舌尖舔过抹好的奶油。“您会遵守‘礼物’的承诺的，对吧。”

每句话的声音都很平淡，连表情也是与动作完全不符的平静。

“嗯……”除了某处之外，Bluhen全身发软，连回答都带上了喘息声。他试图别过头去，又被Arme Thaumaturgy掐住下巴扳正。

得到了默许的Arme Thaumaturgy松开了Bluhen的双手，扯下他的裤子，掌心裹上挺立，同时咬住他脖子上一小块皮肤开始吮吸。

陌生的快感刺激着神经，被不知名的焦躁感与不安定缠绕，撩拨内部最隐晦的欲望。

 

你在期待什么？你在渴求什么？

神俯下身，嘲笑被业缠绕的世人。

 

分身被爱抚的同时，后穴被细长的手指侵入。Bluhen忍不住拽紧床单寻求支点。思绪里的一切杂念都被揉碎撕裂，感知被困在了一个小点，反反复复，研磨着脆弱的意识。

Arme Thaumaturgy耐心的做着扩展，手指增加至三根。身下传来的细碎呻吟声，像散落在光下的玻璃碎片，迷人炫目，又危险的锋利。

差不多了。

臀缝腻满滑腻的液体，随着手指抽离，不可避免的带起一阵空虚感，接着灼热的性器抵住穴口，不容置疑地向内深入。

钝痛撕扯间，Bluhen看到Arme Thaumaturgy上衣依旧平整，仅是裤子褪下一半，注视自己的目光专注又认真，几乎看不出情欲。再对比自己，仅存的羞耻感使他忍不住收缩后穴，随即传来Arme Thaumaturgy的闷哼。

“放松点……”

腿根被握住搓揉，臀部抬高，放松的瞬间性器整根挤了进来，随贯穿感而来的，是肉体与灵魂皆被填充的满足感。

Arme Thaumaturgy给了他短暂的适应时间，随后用力顶弄起来。感官急转直下，坠入浪潮。性器擦过柔软肠壁，触及深处某处凸起时，呻吟也随之变得急促。

失控的亢奋几乎要将他融化，快感织成的网疯狂收束，将体内热潮拥至顶峰——

溺水般喘息着，瞳孔失焦。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy虚着眼看了自己沾上对方精液的衣衫，干脆把上衣全脱下来扔到了一边。俯身与Bluhen肌肤相贴。

“可以了吧……”Bluhen虚推了他一下，发现手臂用不上力气。空气里满是浓厚的欢爱气息，湿腻间依然残留着方才灭顶的快感。

“还不够。”Arme Thaumaturgy安抚性亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，让他的双臂环上自己的脖子，两腿缠上腰间。

抽插变得更加有力，深入，尤其是敏感处更是不断被特别关照，反复戳刺研磨。刚高潮过的身体比平时更加敏感，在激烈的攻势下很快就溃不成军。腿软到要勾不住对方的腰，快感几乎麻痹了每一条神经，意识被看不到的细线反复割据，裂成无法拼凑的小块。

剧烈的感官刺激开始让他感到恐惧。

“停……快停下……！”

Bluhen几乎是咬着牙挤出这几个字，挣扎着想摆脱桎梏。然而无济于事，对方的态度不容置疑，一心要带其攀至顶峰。

在淫糜的水声中，随着温热的精液注入，两人几乎同时到达高潮。

恍惚听到啪的一声，精神中那根一直紧绷的弦断开了。

高潮的余韵还未散去，Arme Thaumaturgy还没来得及将分身抽出，脖子就被猛地掐住，对方用力之大，似乎对他恨之入骨。

强力压迫下，窒息感瞬间袭来，Arme Thaumaturgy企图用力掰开牵掣他的手，可惜力量差距实在太悬殊。

他费劲地扭动脖子，不经意间看到了Bluhen的眼睛。他第一次看到Bluhen露出如此残酷乖戾的表情，那双漂亮的祖母绿眼睛被愤怒和冰冷填满，刀一样直刺心脏，眼底却又涣散出恐惧，无助。

“是我……冷静点……”Arme Thaumaturgy艰难地发出几个音节。

碎音浮动在空气里，熟悉的声音似乎唤醒了Bluhen的正常意识，他闭上眼，慢慢松开手。

Arme Thaumaturgy揉着生疼的脖子，呼吸逐渐恢复顺畅。

 

估计这下留下的痕迹要比自己之前留在他身上的咬痕还要明显，还真是有来有往。

 

“……以后不要再做这种事了。”Bluhen重新睁开眼，看上去相当疲惫。他抬起一只手，抚摸着Arme Thaumaturgy脖子上留下的鲜红印痕。“如果不是魔力被限制，刚刚那一下我就会杀了你。”

“无所谓。你看我害怕过吗。”Arme Thaumaturgy侧头亲吻他的指尖。

Bluhen轻叹一声，从Arme Thaumaturgy身下抽出身来。失去阻碍后，精液从还未来得及闭合的穴口流出，顺着大腿根部流下。Bluhen用指尖沾了点精液，看向肇事者，后者毫无悔意且看上去相当满意。

算了……谁让自己大脑短路答应的。

他把耳钉摘下来扔到一边，忍着酸痛下床，黄色艾伊特出现在身边，暖光驱除了肉体的疲惫，一并消除了Arme Thaumaturgy在他身上留下的欢爱痕迹。

Bluhen离开了房间，Arme Thaumaturgy没有贸然跟过去，他摸不清对方到底有没有生气。那枚小巧的耳钉在掌心打转，中间的苍色宝石灿若星斗。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy突然发觉，自己对他的了解也仅限这十几年间，在这之前的一切都犹如白纸。

他在哪里，做过什么。他到底是谁？

他能窥见的终究只是冰山一角。

诸多疑问汇成锁链，被锁住的不是Bluhen，而更像是Arme Thaumaturgy自己。

 

但是就算一无所知又如何呢，人的寿命也就是百年之内，对他而言不过是低头抬头之间。不论是心血来潮还是消遣时间，只要能留在他身边，不就足够了吗。

倦意铺天盖地袭来。在以往，Arme Thaumaturgy讨厌任何黏糊糊的感觉，但现在，他任由自己被裹在满是两人气息的黏腻里，沉睡下去。

[6]

“Arme。”Bluhen叫住了正从走廊经过的Arme Thaumaturgy。

脚步声停了下来。

“我最近要关掉岛上的传送门出去一趟，你要不要先去同学那里住几天？”

声音从门的另一边传来，Arme Thaumaturgy拉开门走进来，问到：“你要去哪？”

脑海中一闪而过几个人影。“唔……大概是去见一些老朋友。”

Arme Thaumaturgy把手中剪好的花枝放进桌上的花瓶中，花叶的露水滴在桌子上。

“我一个人留在这。”

“等等啊……”

把他一个人扔在岛上怎么想都不是个好主意。Bluhen回想了一下，那里好像也没有不能带陌生人去的规定，只不过从来没有人这么做而已。

“我还是带你一起去吧。”

“不躲着我了？”Arme Thaumaturgy突然问到。

“啊……？”Bluhen被Arme Thaumaturgy盯着有些心虚，“有那种事吗……？”

Arme Thaumaturgy没有说话，依旧只是盯着他。

“我……那个……只是……”

“对不起。”

Arme Thaumaturgy打断了Bluhen。

“欸？”

“我会注意的。”说完，他转过身去，“我先去收拾东西了。”

 

…………

 

踩进柔软的草叶，流萤飞起，树木在月色笼罩下泛起冷清的光。

Bluhen突然停在原地，看向四周相差无几的景色。

“你不会又不记得路了吧？”Arme Thaumaturgy跟了上来，停在他身后。

“哈……怎么可能！”Bluhen回过头来，笑得天然无害，“难道你不需要休息一下吗？”

嗯，这个反应，自己的猜测果然没错。

小巧的荧绿色精灵扑棱着翅膀聚集过来，透明薄翅下洒出点点星粉。Bluhen伸出手，立刻有一个小精灵停坐在他的掌心。

“小家伙，你们的守护者在哪？”Bluhen划动指尖逗弄着小精灵飞来飞去，精灵一边示意方向，一边试图抱上他的手指。

Arme Thaumaturgy不悦地看着那只蹭着Bluhen手指的小精灵，走近过去，拇指扣住食指发力，把它弹飞出去。

其他精灵一哄而散，被袭击的那个翻转几圈后又恢复平衡，朝他做了个鬼脸，也飞走了。

“这样做不太好吧……”

“继续往前走。”

 

又走了一段时间，眼前出现一片由四棵古树划出的空地，空地中央躺着一块巨石。

Bluhen无视了后者的肢体抗议，拎起Arme Thaumaturgy跳上巨石。一瞬间的倒置感后，全新的景象展现在眼前。

脚下踩着玻璃一样透明的地面，每一步都会带起细小涟漪。如置身于高空，云朵在透明的另一面飘动，依稀可见地面的森林顶端。身边漂浮着大丛大丛发光植物，远处的树冠水母般浮动，幽光弥散。

“欢迎来到风息之塔。”

穿着白色连身衣的女子从高处跳下，站在他们面前，浅绿色发丝被冲力掀起飞舞，又被引力抚平贴服在背后。

“Bluhen是这次的最后一名哦——”

 

见到Daybreaker后一切就简单多了，在她的指引下很快就抵达众人的聚集地。一个响指之后，瞬间篝火火光冲天，隐隐映出几个人影。

 

“唔……还真是难以抉择的处境。”紫发魔法师坐在法杖上，一手撑着脸，另一只手在棋子间犹豫不决。

“落子无悔，Aether Sage小姐。”坐在她对面的银发女子优雅的小饮一口红茶。

“我当然知道，Code:Esencia。”Aether Sage下定决心，推动一枚棋子。

“Check mate！”突然出现在她背后另一位紫发少女拿起Code:Esencia的一枚主教直接换掉了她的王。

“Oz Sorcerer？！”Aether Sage被她的突然袭击吓了一跳，随即意识到棋局遭到了破坏，“你这是在捣乱！”

“哈哈，有什么关系，反正你马上就要输了～”Oz Sorcerer拉了一把头上的女巫帽子，笑嘻嘻地跑开。

Aether Sage气鼓鼓地追了过去，Code:Esencia放下茶杯，看着残局若有所思。

“年轻人呐。”坐在另一边目睹一切的Brahma掩嘴轻笑着，把烤肉扔向身边半卧着的大狐狸。“对吧，银大人。”

银红相间的妖狐一口咬住肉吞下去，甩了下尾巴。

“Daybreaker姐救我！”绕了两圈走投无路的Oz Sorcerer朝Daybreaker扑过去，Daybreaker任由她撞进自己的怀里，又揽过企图把Oz Sorcerer拽出来的Aether Sage。

“好了好了～”Daybreaker把脸贴在两个女孩子耳边，柔声说到，“Bluhen也已经到了。让他为我们介绍一下新朋友？”

“新朋友？！”Aether Sage和Oz Sorcerer的眼睛同时亮了一下。

Oz Sorcerer跑上前，上下打量站在Bluhen身后的Arme Thaumaturgy：“侍从？还是宠物？”

说着伸手想捏Arme Thaumaturgy的脸，被后者躲开。

“太失礼了，Oz Sorcerer。”Aether Sage用魔法书轻拍她的脑袋。

“唔唔唔我就是好奇……！”

Bluhen伸手揉了把Arme Thaumaturgy的头发，这次他没有躲开。“是收养的人类小孩子啦。”

“小孩子也蛮可爱的嘛突然有了大胆的想法——”

“消停点吧。”Aether Sage白了她一眼。

酷似小恶魔的生物从Oz Sorcerer身后探出头来，一把搂住了她的脖子：“人类可是很麻烦的生物呐，而且寿命太短暂了，不如跟我签订新的契约来饲养我吧！”

说完，趁他人不注意，对Arme Thaumaturgy露出一个恶意满满的笑。

“得了吧安古勒。”Oz Sorcerer扯着小恶魔的脸捏扁搓圆，“换契约的话谁知道你又会提一堆什么乱七八糟的要求。”

 

小插曲过后，魔法师们开始了午夜茶会。月光渗透天幕，Daybreaker指挥着小精灵们端上各种精致的点心和一些罕见的魔药材料；Aether Sage和Code:Esencia把材料挨个看过去，讨论一些魔法事项；Oz Sorcerer展示了她新研究出的黑魔法，Brahma则讲述起她在东大陆的见闻。

“那条散发邪气的黑蛇嘶叫着，喷出毒液。雨一样的猛毒降临，草木皆化为灰烬，沾上毒液的人们皮肤冒起白烟，迅速溃烂，转眼只剩一具白骨。四处都是惨叫声，呼，简直像人间炼狱一样……”

她用的是魔法师之间独有的古代语，语调低缓深沉，一句一息，洁白莲瓣坠入血海间。

熏香缭绕飘荡，妖狐打了个哈欠。

Arme Thaumaturgy听不懂她们在说些什么，即使听懂了也不会感兴趣。一小块点心被他搓成粉撒在地上，他靠着Bluhen心不在焉地思考这场无聊的活动到底要持续到什么时候。

“那孩子看上去并不喜欢这里。”Daybreaker用古代语小声对Bluhen说。

Bluhen看了眼低着头无聊到快睡着的Arme Thaumaturgy，露出无奈地笑：“实际上我也不太清楚他的喜好……你这里有可以休息的地方吧？”

“当然。”Daybreaker把碎发撩到耳后，“在这之前，我认为你可以带他去一个地方。”

 

…………

 

水汽升腾。身体浸泡在温热的水里，半湿的头发贴着脸侧，Arme Thaumaturgy用手指卷起发尾，意识到自己的头发有些偏长了。

Bluhen稳定好回去的“门”，随后也脱了衣服进到温泉里。

“我都要忘记精灵森林里有么一个地方了。”Bluhen掬起一捧温泉水发出喟叹，清透的水顺着他的指缝洒下。

Arme Thaumaturgy搅起小水花，突然问到：“你打算在这里呆多久？”

“嗯？会有一段时间吧。怎么了？”

Arme Thaumaturgy停下了动作，把身体完全没入水中，只留鼻子以上在外。

见Arme Thaumaturgy不说话，Bluhen又说到：“可能对你来说有些难以理解，但是对我们来说，每次聚会都是相当难得的。大家在大陆各处游荡不知多少年，回到旧地后依旧能见到熟悉的故人。”

 

莫名的不爽。

不知为何，Arme Thaumaturgy想起安古勒说的那些话，和最后留给自己的那个不怀好意的笑。

像尖刺一样扎进胸口，最微小的举动都会带起剧烈疼痛。

 

起身的瞬间带起大朵水花，晶莹的水滴肆意挥洒，Arme Thaumaturgy按上Bluhen倚靠的岩石，两人的距离如此之近。

“我……”

即使对着镜子做过无数次练习，真正要开口的时候却如此生涩，如鲠在喉。

“……想和你在一起。”

“嗯？现在这样不算吗？”Bluhen露出不解的神情，“而且我还是更希望你能多和人们在一起，适应正常人的生活。”

“我不是这个意思……”Arme Thaumaturgy对自己的临阵退缩感到头疼，被强行改变的后半句话显然让Bluhen的理解出现了偏差。虽然他觉得自己就算是直接说出想说的话对方也会理解成别的。

 

“一直和你在一起，这对你来说很难吗？”

“Arme，我不能预测未来。”

“所以这是拒绝？”

“不不不……”Bluhen觉得自己要被强烈的怨念扎成刺猬了，“我会尽我所能……”

“那么你同意了？”Arme Thaumaturgy扣住Bluhen的腰窝。

“同意什么啊……？！”

“在 一 起。”

一字一顿的话音落下。

 

Arme Thaumaturgy盯着跨坐在他身上的Bluhen，性器被柔软的内壁紧紧吸附，带起一阵阵让人头皮发麻的快感。

他靠上前去含住Bluhen的耳垂，轻声说道：“您不会打算就这样保持到天亮吧。”

“别折腾我了……”Bluhen喘息着，异物埋在体内，贯穿感自下而上，仅靠双臂几乎要支撑不起身体，轻轻一动都会带出触电般的快感。“而且为什么要在这种时候用敬语……”

“只要听到敬语就会想到这种时刻，不也挺好的吗。”Arme Thaumaturgy帮他把碎发撩回耳后。

“以前怎么没觉得你居然这么任性……”Bluhen抬手想要捂住脸，被Arme Thaumaturgy用行动阻止。“你的好孩子人设已经彻底崩塌了……！”

Arme Thaumaturgy再次亲吻Bluhen的双唇。

 

 

没能让您彻底了解我真是抱歉啊。

可是人的思想与感情都过于复杂，即使不断进行简化，最后剩下的也依旧是一大团，剪不断理还乱。喜悦、悲伤、恐惧、期待、绝望，所有一切从这团杂乱中诞生，又被卷回其中。

如果真能摒弃私欲，放弃情感，那早就成为“神”一类的东西了吧。

那种冷的像北回归线的冰块，比大瓦数夜光灯还刺眼的东西。

 

至此为止，他还只是个普通人。不论在他人面前展现的是何等冷漠不近人情，面对上那份笑容的主人时，都无可避免的产生悸动。

 

私欲为土，执念浇灌。

 

而我想要的是……

一场永不告别的陪伴。

 

…………

 

等Bluhen把Arme Thaumaturgy带去休息处再回来，已至黎明时分。篝火被熄灭，只留下一堆燃剩的灰烬，法师们依旧在闲聊着，精神抖擞，丝毫没有通宵的倦意。

“回来了啊。”Daybreaker坐在藤蔓编织的秋千上，听到脚步声后，微笑着向Bluhen打招呼，“看上去是个不错的夜晚？”

她的笑弄得Bluhen有些想捂脸。

有那么明显吗……

不远处传来Oz Sorcerer的声音。

“可恶，居然使诈，卑鄙啊！！！”纸牌洒落一地，Oz Sorcerer被气得跺脚。

Brahma抚摸着身边妖狐的脑袋，嘴角挂着藏不住的笑意，显然Oz Sorcerer的反应给她带来了极大的愉悦。“Oz Sorcerer小姐，计谋也是实力的一部分。”

“你不该收养那个孩子。”

冰冷的声音突然出现在身边，把Bluhen吓了一跳。来者一袭黑色披风，大半张脸被兜帽遮住。

“Twilight……？！我还以为你没来呢。”

“我一直都在。Bluhen，你迟钝了不少。”

“……”Bluhen一时不知道该如何回答。他刚想问Twilight她之前那句话是为什么，然而Twilight的身影已经再次藏匿于阴影中。

Daybreaker发出一声轻咳，提高了音量，向不远处其他几个人大声说道：“姑娘们，玩闹到此为止。无关人士已经离开，现在该谈谈正事了。”

吵闹声瞬间消失，数双眼睛同时转向了Daybreaker。

不知何处被惊起的夜鸦嘶鸣着，鼓动羽翼，黑色羽毛缓缓飘下。

“血月要提前降临了。”

[7]

Bluhen撩起上衣，一个淡红色复杂印记在腰际若隐若现。

这个印记的出现意味着什么他再清楚不过——

留给他的时间不多了。

 

突如其来的推门声把他吓了一跳，匆忙把衬衣重新整理平整，接着看到Arme Thaumaturgy走了进来。

“回来了？”

“嗯。”

短暂地交流之后再度无话。Bluhen站了一会，决定还是先离开。刚转身，就被Arme Thaumaturgy扯住，接着更大的拉力传来，Arme Thaumaturgy扯着他外套的领子，把他拽到床边，按倒在床上。

“……放开我。”Bluhen语气生硬地命令到。

“不要。除非告诉我你要去哪。”

“我哪也不去。”

“你在说谎。”

“……”Bluhen抬起一只手，红色艾伊特在指尖跳动，“再胡闹的话我要生气了。”

“我不信。”Arme Thaumaturgy按住他的手，俯下身靠得更近了。

艾伊特瞬间消散，Bluhen彻底没辙，同时产生出一种“孩子叛逆期不好管”的无奈。

Arme Thaumaturgy也没有做更出格地举动，松开手，帮Bluhen脱掉了他那沉重的外套，环住他的腰侧躺下来。

“我想你了。”

没有回应。

不过没关系。Arme Thaumaturgy闭上眼睛，感受着对方近在咫尺的呼吸和体温。

“晚安。”

 

…………

 

虽然表现不是十分明显，但直觉告诉Arme Thaumaturgy，从那次聚会回来之后，Bluhen对他的态度再次变得冷淡起来。

这点让Arme Thaumaturgy怎么也想不明白。

自己的想法应该已经表达得足够明确……Bluhen也没有明确表现出厌恶或是拒绝，一切都应该是顺理成章的。

为什么还会变成这样？

有意无意间透露出的疏远感折磨着Arme Thaumaturgy，然而就算询问，对方也只会用各种理由搪塞过去。

 

不拒绝，但也不会主动。

 

另外值得在意的是，他不再把魔法书随意乱放，也不再研究那些乱七八糟的草药，主动把每个房间都整理了一遍。某天Arme Thaumaturgy踏进井然有序的书房时，差点以为自己进错了房间。

也有可能是Bluhen终于意识到整洁的房间有利于身心健康，而自己则过于敏感了。

Arme Thaumaturgy不愿意过多猜测，但还是每天晚上特地跑回来跟Bluhen睡一起。

 

深夜不知为何突然醒来，Arme Thaumaturgy下意识摸向身边，发现是空的。他沿着光线一路寻至书房，推开门的瞬间被眼前的场景震惊了——

书房里原本的东西全部消失，只剩一间空屋，复杂的青绿色魔法阵覆盖了全部地面，连墙上，天花板上都是。原本是窗户的地方变成了一个巨大的“门”，不知通向何方，而Bluhen正站在门前。

Arme Thaumaturgy从未见过Bluhen用如此复杂的方式“开门”，不好的预感在心中迅速扩散。他想冲上前拽住Bluhen问个究竟，然而魔法阵将他隔离在外，根本无法踏进一步。

“Bluhen——！！！”

情急之下嘶喊出声，回应他的只有一声叹息。

“为什么？”他从喉咙里艰难地吐出几个音节，一层水雾蒙上双眼。

“一直以来我都不太擅长告别。”Bluhen迈入传送门，带起一阵魔力波动，“你就当做是我厌倦了吧。”

骗子……Arme Thaumaturgy看到Bluhen摸着他的发带。每当他说违心话或者有所隐瞒时，都会下意识地做这个小动作。

他拼尽全力想要挤入那片斥力中，结界于某个点开始出现细微的裂痕，被一点一点破开。

哗啦一声，魔力碎片四散，阻力消失了。Arme Thaumaturgy不顾一切冲进魔法阵，奋力伸出手，想要抓住那个背影。

他的指尖触到了他的肩膀。下一刻，他的手空了下去，眼前的人化成白色能量体散开，连同门一起消失。

由始至终，对方连头都没有回。

空间一阵扭曲，书房的景象消失了，取而代之的是学院宿舍空荡的走廊。

Arme Thaumaturgy带着最后一丝期望，动作僵硬的取出Bluhen给他的那枚镶着绿宝石的耳钉。那是用来开启回岛上的门的钥匙。

温热的水滴落在手心。宝石失去了原本的光泽，不论怎么尝试，信物都不会再有反应。

 

…………

 

那是一种怎样的感觉？

 

“门”中的世界灰白交错，Bluhen行走在这片迷雾中，脚步越来越快，几近狂奔，似乎这样就能摆脱那些他不想面对的负面情绪。

这时候他也顾不上在“门”中移动时要注意的种种事项，如果可以，他甚至希望自己干脆被这片空间吞噬。

 

该说造化弄人么。

本以为留给他的时候足够，足够陪伴那个孩子到他不再需要自己，而那之后，他也能不留遗憾，心无旁骛地去迎接自己注定的命运。

太可笑了。

“怎么就忘了……”

 

“我们一直都是……被诅咒的存在啊。”

 

…………

 

我将赴往远方。我亲爱的朋友，请暂时为我守护这里。

光照进塔里，洒在少女手上。少女的笑容甜美，眉眼间蕴满枫糖。

没有繁重的包裹，跟随她的只有一把法杖。

 

她很快就会回来的吧。然后带着远方的见闻，喋喋不休地说上好几天。

巨龙这样想着，答应了她的请求。

然而此去经年，等来的只有那些身上带着她气息的人。

不曾想过，那竟是她们的最后一次见面。

 

–TBC–


End file.
